Son cosas de la vida
by Xarmiadez
Summary: Cuando lo tienes todo... crees que nunca lo perderas...


**_Bueno algo tenia que publicar xDD kmo soi nueva tenia k esperar a subir i despues no ayaba k subir jeje... weno este fic lo hice para un concurso de la universidad jeje extrañamente saco el 1º lugar i pues kero compartirlo con los ke se den el gusto de leerlo... bueno si les gusta ia conocen el botoncito llamado review :3 i es gratis jeje... sayonara!!!_**

**_"Amor y lealtad"_**

Hace frío, aunque no siento el correr del viento, también siento como si fuese un alma, como esas almas que rondan por la oscuridad buscando algo que dejaron o buscando el propósito que dejaron pendiente. Siento que estoy tendida, pero no puedo moverme. Esta oscuro, pero no tengo miedo.

Recuerdo muchas cosas, como cuando un día estaba en mi habitación y escuchaba mi música favorita. No recuerdo que día, ni siquiera recuerdo que día es hoy. Hacia calor y mamá subió a mi habitación para llevarme un refresco y un plato de galletas; se acerco y se sentó conmigo a escuchar música. Se que no es su música favorita pero aun así se quedó. Charlamos un rato de lo que haríamos el fin de semana y le propuse que fuéramos a la playa a acampar; ella asintió y le diría a papá. Luego se fue. Pasaron algunas horas y yo seguía en mi habitación escuchando música hasta que sonó mi celular y contesté. Era una amiga y con ella hable durante varias horas. Luego seguí con lo mío.

Pasaron algunos días, creo, y vi a un chico en una tienda de ropa; de alguna forma me llamó la atención aunque no sabia por qué. Se veía como cualquier chico, pero era lindo a simple vista. Mientas pagaba una polera el se colocó tras de mi a esperar su turno para pagar y, mientras pasaron unos segundo, él solo dijo: "¿Qué lindo día, no? Yo asenté con la cabeza y volteé hacia la cajera, pagué y me fui de ahí. Ese fue el primer día que lo vi.

Días después, en el colegio, se iba a realizar una charla en donde una psicóloga hablaría sobre la lealtad, al principio no le tome mucha importancia, pero cuando la psicóloga llevaba tiempo de hablar sobre el tema, realmente este comenzó a importarme ¿Realmente existe la lealtad? ¿Cómo puedo verla en la sociedad? ¿Seré capaz de expresarla? Eran preguntas que me hacia mientras la psicóloga expresaba sus opiniones frente al tema.

Un día entable una conversación con mi mamá y le pregunté qué era para ella la lealtad; ella me miro y luego de pensarlo unos segundos me dijo: "Es serle fiel a alguien" Eso calmo un poco mis dudas y lo escribí en una agenda, aquella que seria mi cuaderno de registros sobre ese tema. Siendo así, decidí ir a la biblioteca para saber más sobre ese término.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la biblioteca note que alguien me seguía así que apresure el paso; camine unas cuadras y llegué al fin a la biblioteca. Allí pedí unos libros y comencé a buscar sobre ese término. Un chico se sentó a mi lado pero no le tome importancia. Aquel me miro y me dijo: "¿Lindo día, no? Yo voltee y me di cuenta que era el mismo chico lindo de la tienda de ropa y, al igual que aquella vez, asenté con la cabeza regresando a mi lectura. Él comenzó a hablarme como si me conociera muy bien y yo solo respondía con un si o un no.

Horas más tarde ya parecía como si hubiéramos nacido juntos; hablamos de nuestra vida, de nuestras aficiones, nuestros gustos, etc. A él le gustaba la Arquitectura pero por decisión de su padre estudiaría Medicina. "Odio a esos padres que deciden el futuro de sus hijos", le dije, y el solo rió. Me atreví a preguntarle qué era para él la lealtad y el respondió luego de pensarlo un momento: "Fidelidad hacia otra persona" Anoté eso en mi agenda y seguimos hablando de nosotros.

Llego la hora de irme y nos despedimos fuera de la biblioteca, un beso en la mejilla y me fui, pero había un problema, no sabia su nombre ni él el mío. Me sentí como una tonta pero desee verlo otra vez para poder decírselo.

Pasaron unos 10 meses, creo, y comienzan las despedidas de fin de año. Si más no recuerdo, es la licenciatura de 4º medio y significa que luego esta el baile de gala. Mis papás me compraron un hermoso vestido celeste y mamá solo decía que parecía una princesa, con papá reímos y solo faltaba que dijeran que faltaba mi príncipe azul.

Era el día de a fiesta y todos mis compañeros y compañeras estaban allí luciendo sus hermosos vestidos y trajes. Poco a poco comenzaron a salir parejas a bailar y yo espere a que alguien me invitara. De pronto se acercó un chico y pidió mi mano para bailar, yo no logre verlo muy bien pero acepte bailar con él. En eso note que no era un chico de mi clase, sino que era el mismo chico que conocí hace ya 10 meses; eso me puso muy feliz porque deseaba verlo para decirle muchas cosas.

Bailamos mucho esa noche y mientras el me contaba lo que había hecho durante todo este tiempo sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me sentí extraña hasta el punto en que una pregunta escapo de mi boca: "¿Tienes novia?, le pregunte. Él rió y solo respondió con un no. Me sentí como una tonta y recuerdo que me sonrojé; él me vio y me pregunto si quería ser su novia. Lo mire fijamente y le dije que esa pregunta no la decía por eso, pero él volvió a reír diciendo que ya lo sabia y me volvió a preguntar lo mismo. Lo pensé mucho porque no estaba segura, aunque ya lo conocía demasiado, pero después de pensarlo le dije que sí. Él se alegró y muy emocionado se acerco a la banda que tocaba esa canción de baile y le pidió dejarlo cantar un tema; me coloque muy nerviosa hasta el punto en que casi pierdo la respiración y diciendo sus palabras dedico una canción para mi.

Recuerdo que era una canción llamada "Be with you"; era muy hermosa y, aunque estaba en ingles, podía descubrir el significado que ella me entregaba. Todos cantaron junto a él mientras que mis papás estaban sorprendidos por el momento, pero aun así me apoyaron.

La canción terminó y estuve a punto de llorar pero me controlé, él se acerco a mi y me dijo: "Prometo serte leal toda la vida" Quedé pensativa en ese momento y recordé cada una de las opiniones registradas en mi agenda y me dije: ¿Será esto la verdadera lealtad? ¿Será solo un sueño? De verdad me sentía como en un mundo ficticio y poco a poco traté de volver a la realidad solo para sonreírle y darnos un tierno beso.

Desde ese momento no recuerdo mucho, solo que durante algunos años viví muy feliz como su novia. Él me amaba y me protegía donde y como fuera. Me sentía de verdad muy feliz y me preguntaba si otras chicas estarían viviendo lo mismo que yo o si realmente era muy afortunada de tener a alguien como él. Pero dentro de todo este recuerdo no puedo recordar su nombre; ¿De verdad será tan importante saberlo? ¿Por que no puedo descifrarlo? Sentía que vivía la verdadera lealtad, el amor mutuo y la promesa de protegerme toda la vida.

También recuerdo que pasaron muchos años y yo vivía junto a él no como su pareja sino como su esposa, pero aun así ese amor no se desvanecía. Tuvimos dos hijos, un chico y una chica. Sus nombres puedo recordarlos y eran Samuel y Catalina; Los amábamos como nosotros nos amábamos. Un día decidimos salir de día de campo y con todo en el auto nos fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad. Ese día lo recuerdo muy bien y fue el día en que termino todo.

Ahora recuerdo todo y se porque estoy aquí. Mi vida fue maravillosa, unos padres que me amaban, un novio que cumplió con su promesa de serme leal toda la vida, dos hijos hermosos, pero como toda vida termina en algún lugar, la mía no pudo terminar en algo mejor. Un accidente que nos arrebató la vida a todos. Lo último que escuché de él fue "¿Era un lindo día, no?"

Ahora recuerdo todo, mi vida, mi pasado por completo y el poder haber vivido la verdadera lealtad, pero en todo esto nunca podré recordar el nombre de mi amor leal.

**-----Xarmiadez-----**


End file.
